Into the West
by Oboroyo
Summary: [LinkxRikku] A LoZFF crossover. Link is called upon to travel West in the midst of a war between the Gods. When he calls upon the sages for aid, they bestow upon him the greatest and most precious gift of all.


I  
  
The sun rose, her life-giving rays stretching over the endless seas, shining through the windows of the sleepy little island town. Waves crashed upon the cliffs and then quietly against the gold beaches, and in the ocean wind there was the smell of salt and fish.  
  
"Link!"  
  
Light crept into his bedroom, playing with the shadows. Link stirred and yawned lazily, his gold hair a ragged mess. He blinked his blue eyes and sleepily laid his head back on his pillow, snuggling into his blankets.  
  
"Link!"  
  
He stretched and closed his eyes, ignoring the sound of his name being called.  
  
"Link! Wake up, you lazy boy!"  
  
He groaned. "Not now, Aryll, it's too early . . ."  
  
His sister, beautiful and small in stature with her hair pulled into two long, wavy braids, opened his door and peered in with smiling eyes. She sat down on his bed and shook him gently. "We won't eat tonight unless you get out there with everyone else."  
  
"Aw, come on, I was up late last night--"  
  
"Eating all the vegetables I had harvested." Aryll said with a wry smile.  
  
"Just five minutes?"  
  
"Link, we need the money." Aryll pressed. "We promised we'd support each other on this."  
  
Link looked at her and sighed. "Okay, okay." He sat up and playfully messed up her hair. "You're lucky you're so irresistible."  
  
"Oh yes." Aryll said sarcastically. "You got the brains, I got the good looks."  
  
Link dressed quickly and gave her a quick hug. "See you tonight, little sister."  
  
She pushed him away and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Get outta here."

"Hey, Link!"  
  
The harbor had come alive with activity; the small marketplace was filled with merchants, some traveling from other islands selling their best wares. Link was untying his sail on his fishing boat when he saw another young man, dark-haired and narrow-featured, waving at him from the dock.  
  
"Kafei," Link greeted.  
  
Kafei helped Link untie the sail and ready the boat. "Have any big plans today?"  
  
"Not really. Aryll had me sell our crops and now I'm going to enjoy a little fishing. Bring something else to the table, eh?" Link said with a smile.  
  
"Mind if I come with you?"  
  
"No." Link stared at his best friend suspiciously. "Wait a minute, why do you want to go fishing? I thought you said it was--"  
  
"Boring? It is." Kafei said with a smirk. "I just need to get away from here for a while. Besides," he lowered his voice, "I've got a lot of things to tell you."  
  
Link shrugged. "Hop on and grab a net."Link and Kafei had known each other since childhood, and because of this the two teenage boys were able to know exactly what the other was up to. Link guessed that not only was Kafei trying to escape work, but he had overheard some good gossip from his overweight, purse-lipped aunt.  
  
Link cast his net and sat back down on the boat, enjoying the heat and the smell of the ocean. "So," he said with a yawn. "What's the news?"  
  
"News?" Kafei said innocently. "What news?"  
  
"Whenever you come out on the boat with me you've got some new dirt on someone in the village that you want to share. There's no one around, so you can tell me now."  
  
Kafei grinned and took off his shirt, dipping it in the water and cooling himself off. "Well," he said after a moment. "there are rumors that there's some trouble in the West."  
  
"Really?" Link asked idly, not especially interested.  
  
"Something about the gods fighting among themselves."  
  
Link glanced at his friends and frowned, suddenly listening. "The gods?"  
  
"Yevon and Shiva." Kafei nodded. "They're creating unbalance in nature. Lesser gods are taking sides and creating havoc on the Western cities, and no one can travel through the mountain passages anymore." He stretched and played with a lock of his raven-black hair. "So we're going to be calling upon the Hero of Time."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Journey West and settle the god's dispute."  
  
Link grew very quiet. Kafei looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with you? You look like somebody just died."  
  
"Nothing." Link shook his head and began bringing his fishing nets in. "I think it's time we head to shore."  
  
"Wonderful." Kafei groaned. "My aunt will put me to work. I hate the marketplace, it's too noisy."  
  
"Yeah." Link agreed half-heartedly, inwardly troubled by Kafei's story. He had to hurry home and speak with Aryll.  
  
No, he paused, that would have to wait. First he would have to visit the temple.The temple in the middle of the town was far too busy, filled with distraction and hopeful villagers praying desperately for a good harvest. After he had tied up his boat, Link parted ways with Kafei and climbed the island hills, to the deserted cliffs. Most people avoided them, for they were dangerous and it was rumored evil spirits lurked there during the night.  
  
Link was not afraid of cliffs or evil spirits. He looked down at the waves that crashed against the rocks and walked on until he came to the ruins of a temple that had been built hundreds of years ago to pay tribute to the sea god.  
  
He was engulfed with the silence around him as he entered the old sanctuary, moving past the rubble to the elevated pedestal that had once held the Master Sword.  
  
He smiled as he stood before it. The sword he had pulled so many years ago was hidden in the home that he shared with his sister. Both of them swore to guard it with their lives, until it needed to be used once again.  
  
Dressed in his island clothes, Link was not easily recognized as the Hero of Time, and for that he was thankful. He clasped his hands together and muttered a prayer under his breath. Immediately he was enveloped in a strong wind.  
  
Pink light exploded before him. Link winced and then opened his eyes. Standing there, her robes billowing around her, was the seventh sage.  
  
"You called for me?"  
  
Link smiled at his old friend and bowed. "Princess."  
  
Zelda smiled back, the Ocarina of Time in her hands. "Your prayer was troubled."  
  
"I heard that the gods are fighting in the West."  
  
Zelda suddenly looked very grave. "Yes."  
  
"I've never even heard of these gods."  
  
"That is because the West is a place alien to you." Zelda answered. "You are still so very young, Link."  
  
"Yeah, don't rub it in." Link said. "Who are these gods and why are they fighting?"  
  
"They are fighting for dominion over the Western nations. They are brother and sister, Yevon and Shiva."  
  
"Why do they fight?"  
  
"Shiva is jealous of her brother's influence. She wages war against him by turning her followers against his. At the same time, he fears a prophecy that tells of his coming death. Shiva is to replace him, so he hopes to destroy her."  
  
Link sighed, thinking of Aryll. "I suppose you are to send me into the West?"  
  
Zelda looked very sad. "I wish we did not have to, but it is--"  
  
"My responsibility." Link finished, lowering his eyes.  
  
" . . . Why are you so desolate?" Zelda asked, resting a transparent hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I think you know." Link murmured. "I'm always alone."  
  
Zelda placed an affectionate finger under his chin and made him look at her. "Not this time, my friend."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You cannot reach the West by ship. The sea gods are beginning to take sides; they will be expecting you."  
  
Link blinked, very confused. "How else am I supposed to get there?"  
  
Zelda smiled. "What you need is . . . a mechanic."  
  
Link blinked again. "A mechanic? What's that?"  
  
Zelda raised an Ocarina to her lips, and played a gentle lullaby that reminded Link of ages past. Other sages appeared beside her, friends Link had made a long time ago. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, Medlii, Makor.  
  
They all smiled at him and began singing a song he did not recognize. It was so overpowering he almost lost his balance.  
  
"The gift we are about to grant you." Zelda whispered gently to him as the sages continued their song. "You must swear to guard this precious gift with your life."  
  
Link was entranced. "I swear it."  
  
Light erupted from above them, a glittering blue radiance blinding to the eyes. Link stood there under it, unable to speak or move.  
  
The slender form of a woman floated down and came to rest in Link's open arms, her eyes closed in a deep slumber, dressed in clothes he had never seen before. Her hair was a shimmering gold, and her skin soft and flawless.  
  
"Remember your oath."  
  
The sages disappeared, leaving Link alone in the temple, the young girl in his arms. 


End file.
